


Enter The Darkness

by Darksky2_0



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksky2_0/pseuds/Darksky2_0
Summary: Post series finale: DivergenceThey meet in a moment in time and their lives become intertwined like fate.*Repost: OG from 2012. The one where there was no second slayer in season 3*





	1. Chapter 1

She stood there on a rooftop, on the east side of the city, watching the world light up in the darkness for another endless night. A warm breeze blew, her dark hair falling to the wind, gently waving.   
Another night. More chaos.  
‘My kind of night’ she thought warily. Her dark eyes glittered in the moonlight as she swiftly moved, gliding off the building and landing easily on the concrete below.  
She straightened up slowly, allowing the kinks in her back to stretch and crack. The quiet back alley was dark, but her eyes could see everything. She walked into the darkness, unconcerned of any danger. Because as far as she knew  
She was the danger.  
********  
She was not human or demon. Nor good or bad. She may kill the demons, but she had no allegiance to anyone or anything. It was just what she does.   
Her instinct was impeccable. As she stalked through the warehouse district, in her mind she knew. She has had a long time, too long to hone her abilities, her strengths, and turn her weaknesses into strengths. Her combat boots made no sound; her black clothing and duster not only let her blend into the darkness, but also concealed her deadly arsenal. Anyone would know better than to toy with her.  
A slight and small crack to the left in an alley made her stop immediately. She turned, already reaching for her weapon. Before her eyes could adjust to the blackness, it came at her.  
It roared fiercely claws outstretched and eyes hungry. She reacted, dodging out of the way just in time. It rolled, then stood on its four legs, snarling ready. Never blinking, she took out her unique sword from its sheath on her back, its blade sharp, ancient and ready.   
The beast lunged, this time she was ready. She dodged again, swinging the sword to damage its hind leg.   
It whimpered then snarled fiercely, limping, but still mobile and deadly. She was focused. Ready.   
It moved, taking a frontal attack again, claws outstretched forward, momentum pulling it closer to her than she wanted. She reacted, rolling to her left, wincing at the feeling of a claw grazing her shoulder, clear-cut through the clothes. She recovered, swinging her sword quickly to bury it in its side. The beast howled in utter pain, collapsing in a heap, feebly trying to get away. But she spares no thought. She thrusted the sword through its head effectively killing it. Blood stained the blade as she tilted her head back in triumph. It was always a thrill to her. A game.   
Her senses sharpened again at the sound of footsteps. Lots.   
Perhaps too many.  
She pulled the sword out quickly and moved towards the end dock to escape. But she was surprisingly blocked. Two figures came out of the shadows. She stopped tense and battle ready. She felt 2 more behind her, some scattered to her left and right and some perched on a rooftop with crossbows.   
Impeccable but sometimes slow. She sighed frowning. This is disturbing.   
Humans. Females. Girls. All with weapons. All with the look of guarded suspicion.   
“So, you killed the Hell Hound. Any specific reason as to why?”  
She turned to the voice slightly surprised. She expected a fight, not a conversation.   
It was a beautiful blonde, obviously the leader. Stunned her eyes quickly and unwillingly took in her figure and she fell a bolt of arousal through her and something else she could quite decipher...   
Dismissing the feeling, she returned to a battle ready state.   
“Slayers” she whispered realising  
The blonde nodded “That we are. So you’ve heard of us” she casually walked towards the dark figure, but she knew that if she made a move the blonde was equally ready.  
“We’ve been tracking the hounds for a while now, figure out their movements, their lair.” The blonde cocked her head slightly “…we were surprised when we found someone was doing the work for us. Then we found the lair, only to find masses of hound corpses. At least 50, dead. So we thought, who could possibly do that?”   
The brunette tilted her bloody sword slightly, frowning. What did the slayers want?  
The blonde took note of the shift “So after lots of recon, we’ve found you. Who are you working for?”  
She didn’t answer, tired of the talking already. She knew though she would no escape without a fight on her hands. Hellhounds are one thing, animals. Slayers, trained slayers, humans, are another.   
The blonde sighed, “If you don’t answer…”  
“What? Take me as a captive? Kill me?” the dark haired girl spoke huskily, then gently laughed. “You can try.” She looked at the blonde in the eye “Buffy Summers”  
Buffy looked surprised. Her eyes narrowed at the dark rival “who are you?”  
She didn’t get an answer. The brunette sheathed her sword and gave a smirk. Then jumped.  
She didn’t just jump. She JUMPED, clear over Buffy, over all the slayers, landing swiftly a good 20 feet away. She looked back at them, their surprised looks and their scramble to catch her. She smiled inwardly at the irony of the situation as she dashed towards the warehouses and the main highway. Usually I’m the one hunting’ she thought. She heard faint voices of the slayers talking. She kept going, hitting the highway but passing under the causeway along the river wharf edge.  
Slayers. They’ve been around longer than she has; yet they know nothing of her existence. That she had made sure of. ‘At least, I hope’ she thought to herself.   
She cut across a wide area, bounded by shipping containers, now walking steadily. But she knew, she could feel it. She’s here with her posse’ she thought bitterly. How she remembered the days where there was only one slayer, not thousands.  
As soon as she stopped in the centre of the open-air area, did Buffy appear from behind a shipping container. Instantly she sensed at least 20 slayers, hidden but using her honing abilities knew with quite good accuracy where they were. And they were watching, that she was sure of.   
“Gave us a good slip there for a second” Buffy approached “but then you slowed down, as if you knew. Big mistake”  
The brunette studied Buffy carefully. She knew full well who she was. The Slayer, the oldest of all of them, the one who defeated the First and lived to tell it. And now commanded an army of slayers around the globe to keep the demon population in check. Gone are the easier days.  
“What do you want from me?” She spoke steadily, unfazed  
“Information of course”  
“Regarding what?”  
“Who you work for”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“There are other ways of extracting information” Buffy stood in a fighting stance, eyes challenging.   
The brunette was getting slightly irritated. Just because she has a posse on her back does not mean she can demand everything from everyone.  
“So you assume that just because you have a large army at your disposal, you can just what, demand to know everything from everyone? Its called privacy”   
“When there is a hell hound massacre I’d like to know who did it”  
“Correct me if I’m wrong but I think I did you and your girl army a favour” the brunette walked casually as buffy did, the girls circling each other, sizing, waiting  
“Doesn’t mean your on our side” Buffy’s eyes hardened and her hand clenched tensely, in the other, a large sword  
The dark girls drew her sword “Perhaps” they froze, ready and silent, swords cocked.   
Buffy made the first move, coming in close, but the dark girl easily parried, continuing the fluidity of the fight. Both girls continued, swords flashing in the moonlight fast and hard, both not landing a blow, sword or otherwise.   
Buffy came in, swinging, the dark girl blocked easily, deciding to end it as she was holding back. She moved, too fast even for Buffy to see, catching Buffy’s sword hand, coming in close with her own at Buffy’s neck, when the blonde, caught hers as well.  
They struggled for power before the dark girl grew tired of it and pushed Buffy off easily.  
Buffy recovered; slightly out of breathe, “Who are you?”  
The dark girl shook her head “there is no need to do this. We are on the same side”  
“How am I supposed to believe that?”  
She shrugged “you’ll just have to” she sheathed her sword swiftly before turning and walking away. “Don’t bother trying to stop me. I know you didn’t come alone. And yeah, I did slow down just for you. So don’t bother to follow me. You wont keep up” She threw over he shoulder.  
“At least tell me a name!” She heard Buffy call out.   
She stopped, turning to glance at her and thought “Faith. Name’s Faith” she said softly.   
*****


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few days later did Faith see Buffy again. Perched atop a building, she spotted the slayer easily in the darkness of an alley. With her, were 3 other slayers, all young and no doubt out for a training session.   
She studied the blonde carefully. For some reason she felt drawn to her yet she barely knew her. Her beauty yes, but there was something else, she couldn’t quite pin point, even after all these years. She sighed gently, and was about to leave, when a glint caught her eye.   
All too fast, the group were attacked from both sides by vampires, at least 15. An ambush. Instantly the slayers were on the defensive, Buffy trying to draw the majority in her direction. She took down a couple before hurrying to a girl’s aid, already overwhelmed and beaten.  
Faith didn’t hesitate. She dropped down, hitting the concrete hard, before running at the nearest vampire, whirling him around and easily taking him out. Buffy glanced over but didn’t have time to say anything. Faith had the attention of a group before her. She twirled a stake in her hand effortlessly, ready.   
They attacked.  
She moved fast, poetry in motion. She ducked under a swing, burying her stake in one vampire, spun again, uppercutting another, slamming him into his undead friend. She blocked a punch to her head then pulled a jujitsu move to counter his weight and slam him on the ground, one hand twisted outward. At the same time she deflected many attacks before staking the vamp on the ground and again another to her side.   
All this in a space of seconds. The vampires started to back off running, but she chased, leaping and slamming one down, staking him. The other ran but a well-aimed hit to his back saw him in dust.   
Faith stood and turned around to see Buffy checking on the other slayers. They were battered, but alive.   
She turned to Faith, cautious “Thanks. That was unexpected”  
“Well ever since the arrival of the slayer squadron, I’m sure there are some underworlders pissed off at you” Faith said steadily.   
“True enough” Buffy looked at her slayers “Go, I’ll catch up”  
They nodded, slipping past Faith warily, some limping.   
When they were out of sight did Buffy speak “Looks like I might owe you one”  
“Perhaps” they stood in silence for a moment as Faith tucked her stake away in her duster. Faith noticed that Buffy was staring at her intently. Faith stared back unflinching  
“Who are you?”  
Faith was slightly startled by the sudden repetitive question and Buffy went on “I know its direct, but seriously, I’ll tell you this” she took a step forward “there’s nothing about you in the street, in books, on records. And your not a vampire” she gave Faith a sidelong glance “so, who are you?”  
Faith was wary and very uncomfortable. Already the slayer council were trying to track her. She inwardly cursed herself for being so careless now. But then again, there was no slayer council before.   
“Why do you need to know?” she shot back bluntly  
Buffy held her gaze, “Well having allies isn’t so bad you know”  
“Your army seems to do fine”  
Buffy surprisingly chuckled, brushing a loose hair aside her face “You’d be surprised”  
Faith considered it carefully, but felt very reluctant to connect herself. She preferred to be alone. Less trouble. Less betrayal. Less everything. She glanced at the blonde, not understanding why the slayers were so interested in her.   
“Think about it. We need all the help we can get. You could use us. And vice versa.” Buffy turned then threw over her shoulder “Meet here tomorrow night if your interested” and she walked down the alley, leaving Faith slightly confused.  
********  
The next night, despite her reasoning not to go, Faith found herself again on the corner rooftop across the street watching the same alley.  
She didn’t need anybody and she there was good reason to stay under the radar. Also she was suspicious. They knew something about her, she was sure of that. The upfront offer and interest in an alley had pricked her suspicion. Not to mention the slayers don’t need allies. They have themselves and army across the globe.  
There wasn’t a need at all. So why make a false statement?  
Trap? Faith shook her head. Probably.   
But why go to such lengths? She had made it clear before she wasn’t interested in them at all. ‘If only I was telepathic’ she mused.  
She sighed at the only option to find out. Let herself be caught in the trap. Find out how much they know. Then escape.   
She stretched slowly. ‘Here goes nothing’ she thought before jumping off the roof silently and slowly stalking into the alley.   
It was silent like before.  
She walked calmly. Trap or not, she wanted to find out their intentions.  
Like the night before the alley was dark and quiet. No moon was out.  
She stopped in the middle of the alley waiting. After 10 minutes she had enough. She turned and walked out again. Only this time the exit was blocked.   
A lone figure against the street light, short, blonde.   
Buffy cocked her head “I’m surprised you came” she appeared a little too calm for Faith’s liking.   
‘Trap’ she thought, and stayed alert. She sensed movement above her.  
“And as always you have company” as she commented, figures dropped from the roof above, ten, twenty, maybe more, too many to count. The alley was wide, the small slayer army stood with various weapons cocked and ready.   
Faith looked at Buffy, inside alert, but outside at ease, which irked Buffy slightly.   
“Surrender and we won’t make pork chops out of you”  
Faith parted her legs slightly and went into fighting stance. The slayers twitched.   
Buffy sighed unfolding her arms “I suppose that means a no then?” the slayers fanned out, in fight mode.  
Faith stared straight ahead, keeping track of their movements by sound. “Lets go” she whispered.  
The slayers attacked at once.   
Faith blocked and parried easily and swiftly. Kneeling she ducked an axe, came up, grabbing a slayer’s sword wrist and twisted as she spun.   
The slayers started to close tighter. Faith’s strong legs began to work. Spinning and kicking around and around. The girls began to fall, not dead but injured. Faith didn’t want to kill them. She had to fake her skill, let herself be captured. But she refused to give up without a fight. Suddenly she was confined in a dome. The water like barrier wouldn’t yield to her as she kicked it repeatedly. She looked to Buffy and saw a redhead, no doubt a witch eye black, chanting with hand splayed out towards her. Faith cursed herself for not foreseeing the possibility of magic coming into play.  
The dome began to shrink, covering her body quickly before tightening down to wrist and ankle chains that she couldn’t move at all.   
Buffy and the redhead moved closer. “Now,” Buffy began, “About that alliance” she cocked and eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Faith sat in a 10 x 10 cell, from what she gathered was the slayer sub headquarters. She knew that this wasn’t the main HQ. Which must be closer to the outskirts of the city.   
Nevertheless, it was impressive. After close inspection, she saw that the cell was indeed made to contain the supernatural, a heavy metal cage surrounded by probably a foot thick concrete. The door, heavy steel, even she couldn’t kick down.   
She was knocked out before brought to this place, evidence of the knockout fresh at the back of her head, still somewhat sore but she ignored it as she sat on the floor meditating. She had dealt worse injuries, and no doubt the slayers who captured her were doing any better. She smiled a little at that.   
Now to the next stage of her plan. Find out how much they know.   
It had been several hours since she had woken and there was still no movement. ‘The sun must be well up by now’ she thought.   
Suddenly there was commotion outside her door. The lock was sprung, and the door slowly heaved open. 2 slayers came in hauling Faith to her feet, her hands still bound in the force field cuffs, her legs the same but separated so she could shuffle.   
“Boss wants to see you” the burly brunette slayer said shortly and led her outside the cell. There were 2 more slayers and the red head witch that captured her, was there as well. The witch said nothing and nodded to the slayers indicating to go. She led the small contingent down the metal corridors to an elevator. After a short ride upwards, they came to a sub level where she was quickly escorted to what seemed to be a conference room. A table sat near multiple stacks of shelved books, and it was next to them did Faith notice Buffy standing next to a window, arms crossed. She turned to them when they entered.   
Faith was shoved into the centre of the room and the doors shut. She did a quick survey and saw that in addition to Buffy, there was a tall old man with glasses, a one eyed man, another blonde, a short brunette, a nervous looking man and lastly the witch, who kept her sharp eyes fixed on her.  
“So” Buffy sighed, “We should get started, shall we?”  
Faith scoffed gently “Just to let you know, I think an alliance is a waste of time”  
“Perhaps. Maybe we just need to get to know one another a little better”  
Faith said nothing.  
“We are curious to know who you are” the witch spoke unexpectedly gentle. Faith still was silent.  
“Your not a slayer, that we’re sure of. You didn’t pop up on the coven’s radar. You’re not a vampire. There are no records of you, in the watcher’s council profiles and history. There’s nothing. Only that we encountered you a couple of days ago, killing the same hell hounds that we found in a cave 100 miles away. All dead.” The witch cocked her head “You at least understand our curiosity?”  
Faith looked at them, one by one taking note of each, but still stayed silent.  
The witch sighed. Buffy moved in front of Faith. “My offer of an alliance is still up for sale so you know. I wasn’t kidding about that. But on the other hand how do we know your not another First spy, or something just as remotely evil? You took on at least 10 slayers without much effort.”  
“Just because you have your own coven slayer army at your disposal, doesn’t mean you have any business, investigating others who make your job slightly easier” Faith gave a slight snarl in her voice.  
“We still have a right to know if you are a threat…”  
“No actually you don’t” Faith butted in, glaring at Buffy.  
The old man sighed “Buffy I don’t think we are getting anywhere”  
The short brunette stepped forward and cracked her knuckles “I agree. Lets try something a little more physical shall we?”  
“Kennedy” Buffy warned,  
“What? I just wanna fight her. I reckon I could take her on” Kennedy smirked confidently  
Buffy rolled her eyes much to Faith’s slight amusement.  
“I’d love to” Faith raised her hands “However, I’m a little tied at the moment”  
“Enough” the blonde woman shrilled “god, I’m busy as it is, are they going to fight or have se….” the one eyed man clamped his hand over her mouth bashfully, shrugging at Buffy as the blonde kept talking through his hand angrily.  
Buffy looked at the old man. He shrugged, adjusting his glasses. “As far as we know, she took out a lair of hell hounds and took on multiple slayers at one time by herself. I don’t think its wise”  
Buffy huffed a little. “Take her back to the cell” she waved to Kennedy.   
Faith had had enough. They know nothing. And she wasn’t going back that crappy thing they call a cell.   
Faster than the eye could see she snapped the force field cuffs, backhanding Kennedy enough to make her stagger back. Buffy went into fight mode.   
Faith took a breath slowly.   
“My god”  
She looked at the old man, at his astonished face. And she realized she had been tricked  
“You’re…you are...” the old man stammered.  
“You’re a Sentinel” Buffy said softly  
Faith was angry for being such a fool “Perhaps I am. And what of it.” She snarled  
The witch came forward slowly “You’re existence. You’re supposed to…”  
“What?!” Faith growled “Supposed to do what?!” Utter hatred sprang from her eyes for a brief moment before being replaced by indifference as she turned away, seething inside.

The red head didn’t flinch “Sentinels were in a way, guardians. You are the ultimate partner, an ancient bi-line to the slayer existence. Virtually unstoppable together with the slayer” the witch finished  
“ ‘Born to the light from the heavens and fathered from the gates of the damned, the eternal gatekeeper partner of the slayer’” old man added, “They were deemed extinct. Wiped from this world by…the First” There was a deafening silence.   
“Is it true?” Buffy asked softly  
Faith didn’t answer. Buffy’s voice rose sharply “Where have you been all this time? When the First was killing off potentials? The apocalypse? Mass murder?!” Buffy yelled at her “answer me!!”  
Faith whirled around, with a dark and murderous look in her eyes. “Do not question my calling slayer. You know nothing, nothing!” she snarled. She looked away, feeling sick all of a sudden with the painful memories she began to remember.  
They knew. What she was. However as Faith surveyed them, she knew, other than that they knew nothing else.   
The old man broke the silence “Sentinels were thought to be extinct thousands years ago. The First hunted them down, and quickly because there were so few, and they vanished. There’s been no record what so ever since those times.”  
Faith breathed deeply and sighed, “The Watcher’s Council were blind to the misgivings of what went on. They didn’t know everything”  
“So they survived?” Buffy asked.  
“Perhaps”  
Buffy sighed angrily “This isn’t going anywhere”  
Faith turned back, firm and calm once again “I’ve said it once, three times and I wont again. Just because you have a reborn council and an army of slayers doesn’t mean you can demand anything and everything from me. I don’t even know you, so how the hell can I trust you?”  
“She has a point you know” the other blonde half shrugged. Buffy gave her a glare.  
Faith stared at Buffy unflinching. Buffy stared right back, hard.   
Faith looked away “I don’t want to fight. I just want to go” she looked at the old man.   
After a moment the old man nodded glancing at Buffy. Buffy stood slightly stiff and for a moment Faith thought she would say no,   
“Let her go” Buffy gave in.  
The witch sighed then motioned Faith to follow, when Faith was instantly blocked by the Kennedy girl.  
“I don’t think so. I still have a fight to finish” Kennedy wiped her lip where Faith had hit her earlier  
“Kennedy stop it” Buffy growled somewhat calmly  
“Hon, cmon she’s more powerful than any of us” the red witch coaxed but Kennedy shook her head eyes trained on Faith “No I want a fair fight” she stepped forward menacingly.  
Faith was partially amused, yet partially apprehensive. Was it another test?   
Possibly. She knew already, taking down Kennedy would be no problem.   
Question is, would they attempt to kill her as she did it?  
“I don’t want to fight you” Faith said.  
“Well I do”  
Kennedy and Faith had a stand off. They stood only a couple of feet apart, the tension felt easily in the air. Then suddenly Kennedy lashed out with her fist, fast and powerful, a blow to Faith’s head.  
Only it never got there.   
Faster than the eye could catch, Faith now stood exactly as she did, this time her hand clasped around Kennedy’s fist easily stopping the girl’s momentum. Kennedy looked slightly shocked, and attempted to hit her with the other hand.   
Faith blocked the blow, releasing the first hand, to wrap around Kennedy’s neck and lifted her up off the ground as if she weighed a feather  
“Kennedy!” the witch watched in horror.  
She struggled to get out of Faith’s grasp, her hands pawing at Faith’s right hand, gasping  
“I told you” Faith said calmly “I don’t want to fight you”  
She loosened her grip and the girl dropped into a heap on the floor, before anyone could do anything.  
Out of the corner of Faith’s eye she saw Buffy hiding a grin before saying out aloud   
“See you around maybe?” Buffy locked eyes with her for a moment.  
Faith took a breath, then turned to followed the blonde to the doors this time, as the witch tended to a humiliated Kennedy on the ground. She turned her head slightly as if to think “Maybe” she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is stupid” Faith muttered to herself. She could not get her off her mind.   
“I must be crazy,” she mumbled again as she suited up to go out on yet again another hunt.  
All she could think about was about a certain sweet blonde slayer. It drove her crazy. She didn’t want anything before so why now and more importantly why her?  
It went against her code. She had turned her back on her destiny, her calling long ago, only to create for herself another code.   
It wasn’t very elaborate. There weren’t even that many rules. Rule number one was ‘Stay away from slayers’  
It was the only rule. One she had survived on easily until now.   
One she had broken about 10 times already in the last couple of months.  
Faith sighed as she closed the underground door behind her and breathed the night air.   
“Stupid slayers. They’re everywhere” she mumbled as she walked off into the night.   
Before it had been easy. There was only one slayer; therefore, Faith had easy pickings on where and when to go. Now that all potentials are activated as slayer, and with multiple slayer squads in almost every corner of city, Faith was regularly seeing them everywhere, when she hunts. She kept out of sight most of the time, however whenever the leader Buffy popped up, she couldn’t avoid her without making sure she was okay. Why, she didn’t know. Ever since the confrontation, she had a need to protect her, to make sure she was alive.  
‘I have to get a handle on this…admiration’ Faith belittled herself harshly. Bitter memories flashed for a moment in her head. Feeling a familiar heartache rise in her chest, she shook her head quickly before starting to jog down the street to get her mind of it.   
Heading downtown, she took the place she loves most: the rooftops. She leapt and bound like a feather easily free and effortless. Her combat boots hardly made a sound when she landed on her feet steadily, before continuing her free running, her hair and jacket flowing behind her on her next jump.  
Despite her code, she had to at least break it tonight. If she didn’t tell Buffy and her slayer squadron what she had learned, they could be in danger. Even if they are annoying, they are still key to the continuing balance of good and evil.   
‘Good and evil’ Faith thought, ‘What a fine line’  
She headed to West Hollywood. The slayers move in grids, patrolling a certain grid each night. Taking an educated guess Faith headed west, where sure enough an hour later at the nearest graveyard stood Buffy and group, which unfortunately included the feisty Kennedy.

Buffy stopped walking abruptly and signalled stop. The group tensed into a fight mode, listening and waiting for her signal.  
The wind ruffled the trees gently, the only sound that could be heard. Buffy looked around slowly, using her senses. All of a sudden she felt a warm tingling sensation in her stomach, her hairs rose at the back of her neck, she could sense someone, not a vampire, but a completely different feeling. She turned to her right, and nearly jumped in shock to find Faith standing there calmly 20 feet away, her eyes dangerous and silent.   
“You again” Kennedy took a menacing step forward, but Buffy waved her to stand down.   
She stared questioningly at Faith, trying to read her intentions. Faith’s hair blew gently in the wind, almost black eyes guarded, giving her a slightly dark angelic look.   
Faith was slightly surprised that Buffy hadn’t set her slayers on her. She saw in her eyes curiosity, and in a way, wonder.  
They were silent for a moment. Buffy was about to ask what she was doing when Faith beat her to it.  
“I’m here to warn you”  
Buffy frowned “About what?”  
“I came across a vampire nest next to the docks. A vampire there begged for his life, saying there was information he could exchange for his life. He told me of a rouge slayer group in town, trying to recruit members and conducting serious looting.”  
Kennedy scoffed “And you believed him?”  
Faiths sent a piercing look at her “I killed him, then hit the east side downtown. I don’t know if they might be yours, but I found 4 slayers robbing a weapons store and tailed them at a distance to their hideout. I overheard the leader, a blonde, was considering contacting you and try to turn some slayers from the council” She paused “And kill you”  
Some of the team gasped. But Buffy was calm; she stared hard in their shared gaze before speaking “Why are you warning us?”  
Faith’s eye gave nothing away keeping, her distance “Believe it or not, your little army keeps the balance better than before. Its in my best interests lets say”  
Buffy gave a slight nod “You can lead us to them?”  
Faith held Buffy’s gaze “Yes”  
“Then lets go”  
An hour later, Faith had led them to a small abandoned warehouse downtown. They kept their distance knowingly figuring that the rogues, just like the slayers, had keen senses if they approached too close without a plan. For Faith however, she could sense them easily.  
Buffy crouched next to Faith behind bushes, while the others placed themselves hidden accordingly until told otherwise. Kennedy wasn’t too far away.  
“The warehouse has 2 entrances, back and front. Apart from that, the roof has a skylight entrance that we can also use. 6 slayers, all new.”  
Buffy looked at Faith “You can feel them?”  
Faith didn’t look back “Yes”  
“I’m impressed”  
“I’ve been around for a while” Faith glanced at her trying not to stare at Buffy. “Do you have a plan?”  
Buffy sighed rubbing her temple “Just try to convince them on the right path. We try to reach all the activated slayers but sometimes some just slip through the cracks”  
“So this is a familiar situation?”  
Buffy brushed a hair out of her face and sighed, “Yes but not so threatening or so many. I know they won’t give without some sort of fight”  
Faith saw the weariness in Buffy she hadn’t seen before. Grim with a burden of leading and feeling responsible for so many. ‘Couldn’t be easy’ she thought. Eyes down and looking tired, Buffy was still very beautiful. Faith felt the flutter and ache in her chest again, she had the sudden need to reach out and gather Buffy in a strong hug to comfort her. She shook her head again, scolding herself to think such nonsense and turned away to look at the building.  
Yet Faith could not get rid of this feeling in her stomach, warm tingling that seemed to spark when Buffy was in proximity. In a way, she could feel her, her essence, her being, right next to her. It completely confused her.

“I don’t think they even know how many there are. The leader is convincing and strong. I doubt you’ll have a problem with the followers. They’re just lost. The leader is the problem.”  
Buffy nodded “I thought that too. I’m just going to talk to them, try to convince them that there’s something better”  
Faith nodded “I’ll take the skylight” Buffy agreed and quickly, gave orders to the others.   
Faith now sat poised just inside the skylight, in the dark corner of the roof. Balancing on a cross beam, she felt the slayers in position.   
Looking down, the rogues were unaware of her presence. Untrained they couldn’t hone in on their sense quite yet. ‘An advantage’ she thought.   
The rogues were lounging around on a makeshift place. Lounges and tables. The leader, Faith spotted immediately, the only blonde in the pack and by the looks of it, the eldest. She crouched on the cross beam and simply waited.  
Suddenly the front door went flying in with a thunderous bang, skidding across the concrete floor. The rogues stood quickly poised at the threat. Buffy walked in calmly, her eyes darting slowly, sizing up the slayers, all 6 of them.  
“Who the hell are you?” The rogue leader demanded angrily  
Buffy smiled “Funny that. You talk all this talk about taking my slayers but you haven’t the slightest clue who I am.”  
The leader’s face fell a little “Buffy”  
“The one and only. Looks like I crashed a party here” Buffy crossed her arms.   
“You don’t seem all that threatening.” The leader smirked and took a step forward. She was tall, a good 5’9”, practically towering over Buffy. Her group followed, but Buffy could see that they were wary.  
“We can help you, you know” Buffy said softly  
“Help? Are you crazy? We’re living large!” the leader scoffed  
Buffy shook her head “You don’t get it. You’ve been given a gift. A gift to fight for good. To finally balance evil. I know, I KNOW you can feel that your life must mean more than this; to have suddenly these powers and you have no idea why. You are the Chosen few. Like me and others, to stand and fight for the people.” Buffy paused “not steal from them”  
The followers looked at each other, in shame but yet surprise  
“How many others?” One hesitantly asked  
“Hundreds” Buffy took a breath “Come with me. I can show you what you were meant to do. What you can do, control your powers, channel them properly.” She paused “Your not alone, not anymore”  
The leader could see she was starting to lose her control “Yeah whatever you say. We’re free chicka. We’re not gonna go down just for you” She took another menacing step forward “Unfortunately for you, you came alone. That was a little stupid don’t you think?”  
Buffy was unfazed “What makes you think I came alone?” From behind Buffy in the darkness came several slayers, poised and ready at Buffy’s word. The rogues spun and saw they were also cut off from the back by several slayers as well.  
“Taking us by force are we?” the leader grunted  
Buffy shook her head “No. I’m showing you how many there are. And more” she looked at the other rogues “We can help you. I know how you feel, scared and you don’t understand. We are family and I don’t abandon family”  
The rogues looked around confused. But then, a young brunette put her knife down slowly and looked at the leader briefly before walking towards Buffy. The others started to follow suit.  
“Are you kidding me? After all we’ve been through?” She barked  
“I can help you too.” Buffy looked at the young leader in the eyes for a long moment. But then the leader let out a cry of frustration and attacked. But Buffy without even flinching caught and flipped the girl easily, letting her land on her back with a loud thud. The girl looked up at Buffy amazed and shocked.  
“Rage and anger, will never win.” She nodded at 2 slayer and they came forward to take her by the arms  
“So you’re going to keep me prisoner?” The leader said  
“Not really. I want to show you my side” Buffy signalled for them to go. Some slayers also took the rogue members as well.   
Faith dropped easily and silently from the beam in front of Buffy when they had gone.  
“Case solved” Faith said  
Buffy turned to her “We’ll see”  
“If she doesn’t come round?” Faith asked quietly  
“Willow can take away her powers, just as easily as she gave it to them”  
“Just like that”  
“Yep,” Buffy turned to her, studying her closely “Thank you by the way. For the heads up”  
Faith turned away, unable to tolerate her gaze. Butterflies in her stomach, she swallowed as she said “Its fine”  
“Faith”  
Faith didn’t move. She closed her eyes, loving and yet hating the way she said her name.   
“Faith…” But Buffy didn’t say anything more, but sighed.  
Then “You don’t let anyone in do you”  
Faith still didn’t move. She couldn’t. If she looked at her, her heart would ache in need to hold her, and touch her. Her body burned to touch Buffy in any way, hand, face.  
Faith took in a shuddering breath to control herself “Better this way”  
There was a silence.  
“You flutter in and out of my life so easily and fleetingly. One minute your there, the next gone. What’s up with that?” She didn’t wait for an answer “And then you look at me and I wonder why I feel all these...feelings” Buffy struggled to get the words out right “I see you and I want to hold you, ease your suffering, your pain, and keep you safe” Buffy whispered.  
Faith’s eyebrows rose slightly, surprised by the confession from her.   
“You’re in my dreams, my mind, my soul. I can’t stop thinking about you, yet I barely even know you. It’s impossible to feel like this for someone I never see and hardly know, yet I do. I cant be the only one feeling this.” Buffy looked at her, straight in the eyes “Am I the only one Faith?”  
Faith couldn’t break away from the intensity of Buffy’s gaze; she could see her, see the concern, the adoration, and the lust in her eyes. And for a brief second, Buffy saw her as well.   
But then Faith’s walls were up, and she looked away hesitating.  
“So I’m not alone. That’s good to know” Buffy came closer and her hand touched Faith’s jacket covered arm.   
Faith stared at the hand for a moment then took a step back, pulling out of Buffy’s reach “We can’t Buffy” Her eyes down.  
Buffy was hurt “Why?”  
No answer.  
“We obviously have feelings for each other”. Still nothing.  
Then “It would only end in disaster”  
“You don’t know that”  
“I do”  
“What are you, psychic now?” Faith glared at her, but Buffy didn’t back down “What are you afraid of?”  
Faith refused to answer, “I had better be going” Faith walked towards the exit, knowing that she was leaving Buffy confused.   
And hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith kept to a schedule. Work and train by day. Hunt by night.  
Work for Faith was simple. Keep busy.   
Having lived long as she had, she knew if she didn’t find something to read, or learn or do, she would quickly become bored and brood in her thoughts. Not that she did so already on a regular basis.  
However, the day after when the sun rose, she felt the need for this day to do nothing.  
She did feel guilty, for pushing Buffy away harshly. But she didn’t understand.   
It would end badly, one or both hurt in the process.   
Faith was out patrolling a couple of nights later, the cemetery grounds were quiet. But then she was jumped by group of demons.   
She knew the kind and instantly knew that she was in real danger. Galrod demons hunt in packs during the autumn for human sacrifices. She didn’t think they would already be hunting so soon. They stood before her, 7 feet tall, solid black tanks, all 7 of them.   
They were incredibly strong and agile, their beady yellow eyes and long claws, Faith knew as she dodged and fought that there was a chance she could fall out. Not even she could stand even with these demons.   
But she fought anyway, doing what she was born to do. A smaller one attacked first, from her left, then a second from the right. She managed to take them both her sword, their bodies dropping with a dull thud, but already, Faith stood with some cuts on her shoulder.   
Her eyes narrowed as she tracked the remaining demons as they circled, her sword dripped black blood, no longer glinting in the moonlight. 2 demons came in close first, the sharp metal clanging for sword and claws loud in the dead night. She managed to push them off, but then the other3 came at her at once. She dodge many of their claw attacks, but one got a good punch in her left ribs, lifting and sending her flying into a concrete gravestone. It shattered as she hit it, making for a very uncomfortable landing. She coughed before getting up shakily. A nasty cut to her crown poured blood over her right face and eye as she leaned on her sword slightly, clutching her side. ‘These ones are tougher’ she concluded, trying to slow her breathing to a steadier pace.  
The demons eyed each other, in somewhat glee. They were winning.   
Faith knew this, planted her feet and raised her sword, defiant. She smirked at them, taunting them almost to dare to continue.  
A demon attacked obviously angry. Its arm outstretched, she by passed the strike, stabbing her sword into its chest, blood spurting. It roared in pain, but was cut short when she managed to take off its head. Its body dropped easily.   
‘4 to go’ she thought.   
They were angry now and charged at once. Faith deflected most blows, managing again to take out another.  
But she came out of that worse. Bruised and blood pouring from her shoulder down her arm, she stood against the last 3 breathing now laboured.   
In her condition, Faith now knew there was only a slim chance she could win. If she retreated, it would be too slow, and they would track her by her by the smell of her blood.   
‘Besides’ she thought ‘I don’t like to run’  
All 3 demons bore down on her at once. Faith raised her sword again on instinct, her eyes flashing pure black.

********************

Buffy lead her group from the residential district to the first cemetery of 2 before heading back to HQ. She heard the girls chattering and joking but was lost in her own world.  
Having Faith brush aside her feelings definitely hurt, but she was confused, beyond anything.   
For a moment she saw Faith and she was pretty sure that Faith saw her as well. It was only a second but Buffy could see that Faith held many mixed emotions inside. She knew that Faith felt the same as her. That Faith, despite what she said, wanted it too. Wanted her too.  
‘Why is she fighting it?’ Buffy thought to herself. But then again, that was only another addition to the many questions Buffy had for Faith that were unanswered.   
In reality, Buffy knew that she didn’t know her at all. Faith was mysterious at best, and seemingly melted in and out of the dark. She had been incredibly drawn to Faith the first time they met, like a magnet. Those eyes. Buffy sighed.  
Faith’s eyes were amazingly intense. Despite that she could see that her walls were up, they were still expressive and almost…sad.  
“Yo Buffy!”   
Buffy was shaken out of her dreaming by an impatient Kennedy hovering beside her.  
“I think we’re here”  
Buffy looked to see the iron gates open before her. She immediately set Faith to the back of her mind and took charge. “Alright, stakes out, lets go”  
They fanned out loosely and began the patrol.   
They hadn’t gone even 20 feet when Buffy saw bodies everywhere. Demons.  
She stepped over one, curiously counting them, seven in all.  
“Buffy” Kennedy called her over  
“What’s up?”  
“Look,” Buffy crouched next to Kennedy. “Galrod demons. They’re size and marks are a giveaway, and look” Kennedy pointed, “Slash marks”  
Buffy nodded standing up, “Sword” she looked around curiously, seeing many gravestones demolished, and half standing. A statue of a woman holding flowers was now missing her head and right arm.  
Kennedy stood as well “Must have been a bunch of them to take out 7 of these guys. They’re too tough for even one of us take on 2 of em’” Buffy was about to reply when she heard;  
“Buffy!”   
Buffy turned to see Clair waving to her urgently before running behind a nearby mausoleum. Buffy and Kennedy followed suit, but as they did, Buffy started to feel that low warm tingle again in her stomach.  
They rounded the corner, and Buffy gasped.  
There, slouched was Faith. She sat upright against the wall, knees bent, bloody and beaten. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping.   
Buffy rushed forward past the other slayers, crouching next to her, “Faith?”  
No answer. She could hear faint breathing and felt for a pulse. It was weak.   
“Look,” Claire held a sword out covered in Galrod black blood “We found this in her hand”  
“Jeez” Kennedy breathed  
Buffy shook herself out of her shocked state and turned to the girls “C’mon, we have to get her back to HQ. Vi, call and get a bus. Tell them we’ll meet them outside the gate. Kennedy, help me carry her. Everyone else, lets go”  
As they started to move, she looked worriedly at Faith for a moment “C’mon, don’t do this” she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Faith woke to the sound of thunder. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw stone. A dull ache began to arise, along with other pains and she groaned. Groggily she looked around to see she was in a large room, in a bed. Beside her on a table were her clothes and a clock reading 7pm. Her sword sat next to her clothes. She felt pressure on her shoulder and ribs, realizing that under the white tee she was wearing were bandages around them. She jerked, sitting up, then winced as pain roared through her head and shoulder.   
She didn’t know where she was. Why was she here? Who has her?   
As all the questions raced through her head, she heard the door open and instantly stood, grabbing and unsheathing her sword.   
A girl came in with a cup and nearly dropped it seeing Faith.   
“Your…your up” she said nervously, but then on eyeing the sword in her hand, swallowed hard eyes wide.  
“Where….where am I?” Faith choked huskily spoke trying to fight back pain in her head  
“S….Slayer HQ” the girl shook visibly  
“Wha…what?!” Faith grabbed her head as a wave of pain went through her head.   
The girl took the opening, ducking out the door quickly. Faith leaned against the wall heavily, holding the sword in one hand and clutching her side with the other.   
Only moments later, Buffy rushed in, Willow and Kennedy behind her with worried expressions  
Buffy waved them down and splayed her hands “Faith, its me Buffy”  
Faith’s head spun a little as she tried to focus as Buffy continued “Your at slayer HQs. I found you at the cemetery, do you remember? You fought the Galrod demons.”  
Faith lowered the sword slowly “Buffy?”  
Buffy approached her slowly, “Yeah its me. C’mon, you’re confused and you’re hurt. Your medication is probably making you feel drowsy, you need sleep Faith”  
Faith’s eyes finally settled on Buffy, slightly clearer “Sorry” she held the sword out for Buffy to take.  
Buffy took it and sheathed it quickly. She guided a groggy Faith back to bed before joining Willow and Kennedy outside.  
“She alright?” Willow asked  
Buffy sighed, “Yeah, I think the meds are just kicking in now but she’ll be okay.”  
Willow nodded “I don’t know how she did it. 7 Galrod demons.”  
Buffy looked at the sleeping Faith, her concern easing a little “How long you think she’ll be out?”  
“Probably another day.”  
“She took a beating for sure” Kennedy piped, “She’s kinda lucky”  
Buffy didn’t say anything. She closed the door then motioned them to leave.  
***********  
Next night, Faith woke. There was still a pounding feeling in her head but the pain in her shoulder and ribs were faint. The room was semi dark, a lamp on the bedside table the only source of light. But before she could move, she felt a weight on her left side. She turned her head, and was surprised to see Buffy sleeping next to her, her arm around her stomach, cuddled to her side.  
Faith stared at the beauty that was only inches away. To Faith, Buffy was angelic and peaceful when sleeping, her hair splayed out, the soft scent of vanilla, her face relaxed.  
Faith felt a slow ache start to burn, not only in her heart, but her libido as well. She ran her eyes over Buffy’s petite and perfect body, momentarily allowing herself to imagine what she’d look like under her, writhing in agony and pleasure, long legs around her waist as they grind together…  
Faith shook herself out of the dream abruptly. Feeling guilty that she had somehow violated Buffy in her daydream she scolded herself. But nevertheless, the heartache, the burn, the desire to hold Buffy, to protect her was overwhelming. A lump formed in her throat. It couldn’t happen.   
Carefully she extracted herself from Buffy, and got up. She ran a hand through her hair, glancing at Buffy’s sleeping form. Her chest tightened instantly. She felt tears threatening to pour down and she turned away, looking out the window.  
The night was dark, a full moon shone through some sparse clouds. In many ways Faith could relate to the darkness well. After turning her back on her assigned calling, its where she has hid for most of her long life, shut down and distant, angry yet resilient, determined to carry on with her new destiny, the main reason she was created: to kill the evil that resides in this world.   
But over the years, the decades, she was tiring, becoming less interested in living and more interested the moments she had with fights. She had no reason to keep going, only the sole thought of slaying, of fighting the reasons that she was in here in the first place.   
Until she met Buffy.  
The instant connection she felt stunned her. Her beauty, her smile, all drew Faith in deeper into a spiralling of emotions and desires that had long been suppressed. And seemingly now she can’t stay away, not matter how hard she tries, they meet again and again. The feelings growing stronger, and stronger, and from what Buffy had said at the warehouse, it was obvious that she felt it too.   
Was it a trick? A game the powers are playing?   
Faith shook her head, leaning against the window frame, shoulders slumped. There was too much uncertainty. Too much at stake. They couldn’t be together, it was too dangerous, and she would not be able to take the heartbreak again, like last time…  
Faith saw movement below the window. In the garden that flanked the large mansion she was in, she saw Willow the redhead, and the feisty Kennedy. They were walking hand in hand, smiling and joking happily. 

Buffy woke slowly from her deep slumber. She rolled forward a little, reaching out with her left hand but found only cold sheets. Her eyes snapped open, searching, but immediately, she saw was she was looking for.   
Faith stood, leaning against the window frame, somewhat in a defeated slump, staring out. Buffy sat up, silently and took note of Faith’s powerful frame. The cascade of brown locks, strong shoulders and back under the white tee she wore. The narrow hips, and long legs under the slacks. Buffy sighed unconsciously at the sight of Faith’s back. To her Faith was the pinnacle of beauty and allure, drawing eyes everywhere she goes. 

Faith heard a faint sigh and her head turned slightly, she realized Buffy was awake, on the bed and staring at her.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn’t say anything for a while. Faith didn’t know what to say and Buffy was just enjoying for the moment, just being here with Faith. No drama, no fighting, no running, no fleeting moments. Just being.  
“You should be resting,” Buffy said quietly after a while.  
“I needed to stretch my legs” Faith replied simply.   
Buffy scooted to the edge of the bed, behind Faith, as she continued to stare out the window.  
There was silence again, surprisingly more comfortable than awkward. Buffy sighed a little. “How are you feeling?”  
“Much better now” Faith paused for a moment, still half staring out the window but turned to Buffy slightly, “Thank you” she said so quietly that even Buffy strained to hear.  
Buffy watched her carefully “You gave me a scare you know. You were practically half dead when we found you.”  
Faith half turned to her, the moonlight hiding half of her face in darkness, half in light.   
“They jumped me. I had no choice.”  
Buffy’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know about that. You could have retreated Faith. I find it hard to believe that you wouldn’t be able to lose them.”  
Faith answered her with a silence. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t answer. She didn’t even know herself why.   
“Faith” Found Buffy in front of her less than a foot away “Turn around, I’ll check your bandages.”  
Faith complied, turning her back to her. Buffy gently lifted the back of her shirt, swallowing slightly seeing her bronze toned waist. Quickly she checked the bandages, tightening them and checking the clasps that hold them together. Faith’s stomach was not only tingling was practically doing flips feeling Buffy’s light touch on her skin. She closed her eyes trying to focus on anything but her gentle hands.  
“Bruising has gone down a lot” Buffy pulled the shirt down “You heal faster than I do”  
Faith turned back to her, but unexpectedly stepped slightly too close and found herself now only a couple of inches from Buffy. Instantly, the tension in the room increased dramatically. Buffy’s hand was still at the bottom of Faith’s tee, unmoving but both completely aware that it was there. Faith gulped nervously. She couldn’t will herself to step away, as Buffy looked slightly up at her. Buffy could feel Faith, so close, her warmth, her soul.   
Both stood frozen unsure of what to do, or what the other would do. Buffy felt the low down tickle of desire start to flood her body, being so close to Faith, in the flesh standing before her was overwhelming. Not to mention she could feel the intense warmth of Faith’s abdomen under her fingertips. She stared into Faith’s eyes then let her gaze drop quickly to her lips, feeling the rush, the urge to just move in and take them with her own.   
Faith was feeling the heat as well, caught in the whirl of emotions, the tingle in her stomach now spreading like wildfire. She saw the lust in Buffy’s eyes, saw the beauty that Buffy was and stood captivated by the closeness.   
They seemed to gravitate slowly into each other, unconsciously and instinctively. Buffy’s breathing increased, as they grew slowly closer. Faith was smitten, how hot Buffy looked at that moment, dark green eyes hooded and lips parted slightly.   
Their cheeks brushed gently together, igniting more fires inside them, urging them carry out what they knew they both desperately wanted to do for so long.   
Faith pulled back ever so slightly, head tilted down, she could feel Buffy’s breath on her lips, only millimetres away. Buffy had tilted her head up slightly, on instinct, she also feeling the light laboured fanning of Faith’s lush lips oh so close to her own.   
Her eyes drifted closed as she felt an ever so light brush of Faith’s lips on hers, sighing a little.  
“Hey Buffy I…OH!”  
Instantly, Faith ripped herself away, pulling back and taking a step back. Buffy nearly cried at the loss of feeling Faith’s body, her lips so close to her own. She sighed heavily, turning around to where Willow was standing at the doorway, hand still on the doorknob with a look of embarrassment.   
“I…I’m…I’m sorry…I” Willow stuttered, blushing a little. Buffy glanced at Faith, who was now turned half away, again at the window. She sighed, knowing Faith had now shut down on her again.   
“Its fine Wills. What’s up?” She gave Willow the ‘Drop it, I’ll tell you later’ look  
Willow cleared her throat “Um, Giles wanted to know if Faith was awake and if she’d want to come to the Scooby meeting”  
Buffy sighed, hand on her hip, the other rubbing a temple “We’ll be down in a minute”  
Willow nodded, sending Buffy an apologetic look before closing the door gently behind her.   
Silence again fell over the room. Buffy didn’t move, resigned to the fact that Faith was now back to keeping distant as usual, and Faith belittling herself for not having enough self control.   
“Are you feeling up to going to the meeting?” Buffy’s voice was steady  
“Why do I need to go?” Faith’s was hoarse and deep, sending a shiver up Buffy’s spine.  
“I don’t know. Giles want to talk to you about something specific I suppose” She went and opened the door, looking back expectantly “Are you coming?”

*******  
Faith followed Buffy down the long hallways. She stared at her back, feeling particularly angry and bad for allowing the almost kiss to happen. She didn’t mean to lead Buffy on at all. When she was there, with Buffy, she could feel all the worries disappear, all the hardship, the anger, the emotions just fade away, and it’s just her and Buffy.   
She felt so drawn to her, the need to protect her, to touch her, it was all consuming, just like when she woke to find Buffy next to her.   
She looked down at the floor. She hadn’t felt like this since…  
“In here” Buffy opened a large oak door, waiting for Faith.   
Faith passed her, their eyes meeting for a moment. Buffy could see the ever-raging battle inside Faith, but before she could say anything, Faith stepped inside.   
“Ahh Faith. I take your feeling better?” Giles fixed his glasses, standing with a book open in his hands.  
The meeting place was a large old library; similar to the one Faith was in when they first questioned her, but bigger. Century old books were stacked high on all four walls. A ladders and metal boardwalks lined the room.   
In the centre was a huge round table, with books piled and some open. There sat the loud blonde, the one eyed man, a younger brunette she hadn’t met before, Willow and Kennedy next to her.   
“Yes, thanks you” she replied. Buffy walked past her and slouched in the seat next to Kennedy.   
Giles raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing, turning his attention to a still standing Faith.   
“I believe you already know Willow and Kennedy”   
Kennedy nodded to Faith but said nothing. Willow smiled a little, her eyes kept darting from Buffy to her.   
“This is Dawn, Buffy’s younger sister…” The younger brunette waved at Faith, “…Xander…”  
“Heya” He goofily grinned, before wincing when the loud blonde slapped his shoulder “What?”  
“Stop looking at her!”  
“But…”  
“And this” Giles cut in, “Is Anya”  
“Stay away from Xander” Anya crossed her arms and glared at Faith.   
Faith almost had the urge to rolled her eyes. She looked at Giles for a moment.   
“Willow said you wanted to talk to me,” She said shortly.   
“Well yes,” Giles shifted slightly on his feet “I was hoping you could shed some light on what happened with the Sentinels long ago. Despite researching all of the old council notes, there are no records later than 1442 BC when the Watchers Council officially wrote Sentinels off as extinct. And even then there is little to no information about Sentinels at all. Its almost impossible to keep under the radar for so long...”  
Faith regarded him for a moment. He seemed genuine in his interest to learn, and was curious as well. Indeed, he was correct. The old council was gone, replaced by a new one, run by the slayer.   
The question for Faith was: was there any real benefit in any way for her to explain what happened?   
She looked at each of them, seeing the interest, the wonder, the how and the why. How is it the Sentinels survived undetected for so long. And why, that she a Sentinel, refused her calling.  
She looked a Buffy last, seeing in her eyes, the hurt, the wonder and confusion. And that despite what she said, what they nearly did, what she felt, she saw a stranger in front of her.   
Faith sighed, sitting on a large wooden chair, letting her muscle relax.  
“Alright,” She said, and began talking.


	8. Chapter 8

“Slayers were created by the Power to balance good and evil in this dimension. Their main purpose was to fight, and as a result the Watcher’s Council was formed later to manage and monitor the potential slayers and the one slayer given the supposed gift of power.” Faith looked at Giles “I’m correct so far yes?”  
He nodded. Faith went on. “So then you know that creation of the First Slayer was carried out by partial possession of a demon, giving her super human power, or more correctly, demon powers. It was set so that for every Slayer that dies, another is activated and so technically the demon aspects are passed on from one human girl to another.”  
“I wouldn’t have put it quite like that, but yes that’s still correct” Giles frowned wondering where she was going with this line of thought.   
“We know this already, you know that. What’s your point?” Kennedy shifted impatiently in her seat. Willow laid a hand on her forearm, giving her a look to settle down.   
“What you don’t know is that the demon inside the slayer was from a demon race created by the powers. A race that was possessed by humanity in return. A race purely created as bi-line to the Slayer”  
“The Sentinels?” Giles was in a state of shock. The others had the same reaction. Faith was partially amused at this. Only Buffy seemed to be unfazed by all this. Here eyes strangely revealed nothing to Faith how she felt at all.  
“Yes. This is the bond, the link that connects the Slayer and the Sentinels. But the Powers also needed a dependable army at the time. Their plans to create the slayer were interrupted. The First had made an unexpected move, bleeding the world of Hell into this dimension.”  
“So an apocalypse?” Willow tilted her head in confusion.  
Faith shook hers “No. This was beyond that. With no protector in this world to stop it or even slow it down, the First had no problem in opening the gates between this world and Hell. The dimensions began to fall into one another quickly. The Powers had to act fast. Their initial solution to create a slayer line wasn’t enough. That was designed as a long-term plan of protection in this world. They needed a short term one so they created an army…”  
“A Sentinel army?” Giles  
Faith nodded “Yes” she shifted in her chair, then rubbed her temple tiredly “After an intense war, for months on end, the Sentinels managed to close the gates. This world was safe again, and the Powers continued with the original plan.”  
Faith sighed, “Because the Slayer has the demon inside her and the Sentinel has humanity inside her…”  
“Wait wait…you mean all the Sentinels are chicks too?” Xander asked excitedly, before getting a stern slap on the arm by Anya. Kennedy smirked at Xander rubbing his arm, pride wounded.  
“Yes, all the Sentinels are female. Because they had a part of the each other a bond was created. Together, as a force, the Sentinel and the Slayer are nearly unstoppable.”  
“Why do I get the feeling there’s a but in there?” Buffy asked dryly.  
Faith glanced at her, but kept on “The initial plan for the Powers was to have one slayer and one sentinel. But because of the war, there were now hundreds of Sentinels.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Willow sat up a little, intrigued  
“No, because only one Sentinel can ever actually bond with one Slayer. With hundreds of Sentinels at any given time, trying to find the right one that creates that connection was very hard. But when they did…” Faith’s eyes were distant for a second “…as a unit they were almost impossible to defeat.”  
“And the First knew this. It sent its best warriors, demons, whatever it had at its disposal to track down every Sentinel possible. It took years. Hundreds…were slaughtered by about the time the council deemed us as…extinct.”  
Faith’s voice went slightly bitter “They did nothing. They believed that the Slayer was enough, who needed a bunch of demons anyway? They only saved the world and everything in it”   
Buffy could see Faith’s hand clench into a fist tightly in anger, the knuckles going white.  
“Not even the Powers helped. Why, I don’t know” Faith didn’t speak for a while, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.  
“But how…how is it then you are still here?” Giles quietly asked, not wanting to provoke Faith, much less annoy her with so many questions.  
“Hiding. It was the only way.” She said shortly.   
Faith met Buffy’s gaze. She could see that Buffy was thinking that there was something else. That on some level, Faith held back.  
Then Willow, straightened in her chair abruptly, eyes wide at Faith “Wait…you…you were there weren’t you?”  
“What do you…” Willow cut Dawn off speaking hurriedly  
“You said us, when you were talking about the council not helping you, and you got angry as well. You were there! That means….” She trailed off  
“That means that you are at least 2000 years old” Giles blinked in yet again, shock.  
“…Yes, I am” Faith admitted.  
There was a long silence.  
“Yay, your older than me!” Anya grinned and did a little dance in her seat.  
Dawn busted out laughing. Xander shook his head.   
Faith looked slightly lost at that statement  
“Anya is a former vengeance demon,” Willow explained, also smiling.   
The only one not smiling was Buffy. Faith stared at her as she stood stiff, face unreadable in the corner. Buffy stared back, still giving nothing away.


End file.
